Manipulation of user interface objects on a display is common on computers and other electronic computing devices. For example, a user may want to move text, graphics, a digital image, a digital video, or some other content object from one electronic document to another electronic document, or the user may want to send the content object to another user. Such manipulations may be performed using any of a variety of input devices, such as a touch-sensitive surface (e.g., touch pad or touch screen) or a mouse.
But existing methods for sharing content objects are cumbersome and inefficient, often requiring several steps or resort to obscure menu commands, for example. This is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.